


Paper Balls And Heartache

by SincerelyLittle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek messes with Stiles jeep, Derek v Stiles, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rumors, Slow Build, Smut, Who can piss each other off the most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: It isn't until 2am that another is found and Stiles only knows about it because he gets an annoyed text message from Derek reading: Why the fuck are there tiny paper balles in my bed. I've been trying to fish it out of the god damn sheets for ten minutes Stiles!To which Stiles replies with 'Derek it's 2AM. Why are you fishing for tiny paper balls...Are your own not good enough?'-"The jeep Derek? My baby, really!? You painted her Barbie vomit on acid pink?"-Or the one where Stiles starts a war.





	1. Chaper One: One Tiny Ball For Stiles. A Giant Pain In The Ass For Derek.

Stiles was currently throwing tiny pieces of balled up paper at the bin in the corner of Derek's loft, he'd missed quite a few and well he wasn't really trying very hard to get it in in the first place. It's safe to say half of Derek's living room was covered in small crumpled pieces of paper. It looked like a strange hailstorm had happened but only in Derek's loft. 

"Pfft hail storm hale storm" Stiles laughed to himself and threw another piece of paper watching it bounce of the coffee table and land on the sofa. 

The man of house was cooking in the kitchen in preparation for the pack coming over later tonight, Stiles had come over early to do his homework and help with the cooking but Derek had kicked him out of the kitchen because Stiles kept eating everything. 

So here he was ripping his notepad up into long thin strips and scattering it. It summed up how he felt to be quite honest. 

Stiles had just grabbed two handfuls of the tiny paper balls and thrown them up into the air, letting them fall around him and on him, sticking in his hair and bouncing off his shoulders, when Derek walked out of the kitchen. 

"What the fuck Stiles." Was the growl that greeted him as he spun around, causing the paper to fly off in random directions and he blushed hard at the mess he'd made. 

"Doing my trig homework?" Stiles tried with a sweet smile, the glare didn't soften. "I'll clean it up, don't worry SourWolf!" He smirks as he grabs a handful from the chair he was sitting on and launching them at Derek, who tried to move out of the way but they're tiny pieces of paper so they fall randomly. At least five landed on Derek and Stiles counts that as a solid win. 

Derek flicks one off his shoulder and walks over to grab the bin that Stiles has been half-heartedly aiming at for the past hour, "Were you even trying?" He sighs and shoves the bin into Stiles chest. "Clean up. Now." 

Stiles grumbles but sets about picking up each and every one. He'd tried to sweep them under the sofa but Derek noticed and threw a wet tea towel at his head. Which Stiles admits would have been funny if it happened to someone else and not him. 

When Derek returns five minutes later to check on him, he's lying on the floor making paper angels. "Here you've only had one full hour to be so annoy-" Stiles throws the wet towel back at him, loving the noise it makes when it hits Derek in the chest. Though he wishes it had been the man's face. 

"Go ahead finish what you were saying, I'm annoy- I'm' annoyiii-" he's about to drag the word out further when a small hand-held vacuum is dropped onto his stomach. 

"You're annoying." Derek grins down at Stiles as he rubs his tummy and starts sucking up the crumpled pieces of paper, mumbling about how he bets Derek uses this for all his malting fur and how he's going to be a bald werewolf like one of those bald cats. 

It earns him another wet towel to the face. 

He's emptying the vacuum into the bin when he gets the idea of using the tiny balls in a different way. He chuckles evilly to himself as he begins sucking up the last of the paper balls before grabbing the bin and placing one or a few of the things in random areas around the loft. 

Obviously, he can't leave too many or Derek would notice and he'd see that there aren't enough in the bin for Stiles to have properly cleaned up. 

So, he leaves a really tiny one on top of the tv, one behind every cushion, one under the coffee table, one in the plant pot and one of the plant itself, before he stuffs a handful in his pocket and makes his way upstairs. "I'm done! Going for a piss!" He shouts as he darts into the bathroom. 

He hears Derek grumbling something about too much information and starts dropping the paper balls, trying to blend them in with the thankfully white bathroom; on the bathtub, behind the toilet seat, on his soap bar, in the bathroom cabinet and even one on his toothbrush. 

He wants some to be obvious so Derek gets more agitated as he finds them and make him wonder if there's ever an end. 

He actually goes for a pee, flushes the toilet, washes his hands and then darts into Derek's bedroom placing two on his bed and one under his pillow, scattering the rest where he can before entering Isaac's room and just throwing half of whatever he had left in his pocket in there. 

He grabs one of the boy's scarves to have an excuse of why he had been in there and upstairs so long. He's glad he did when he sees Derek at the bottom of the staircase. "They're actually quite comfy." He shrugs, wrapping the item around his neck and waltzing past Derek like he's on a catwalk. 

"You're the one who has to deal with him when he comes back not me." Is all Derek says before laying down on the sofa and yawning. Stiles suggests he takes a nap but is shot down pretty quickly with a "I don't trust you alone with the food Stiles." 

He is however able to get into the kitchen to discard the last of the paper balls when Peter comes home and complains about how hot it is outside. "I'll grab you a drink Peter, I was gonna go get one anyway." He receives a strange look from the man but he's more interested in getting rid of the paper in his pocket. 

Fist pumping the air as he drops the last one into Derek's second favourite mug he pours a glass of lemonade for Peter and makes his way back. As soon as he hands the older man his drink he knows that Peter knows. 

The man's eyes flicker to under the coffee table and back to Stiles in a second but it's enough. Stiles shakes his head minutely, looking at Derek briefly and Peter nods with a growing smirk. 

Stiles knows Peter loves a good joke at someone else's expense so he won't reveal it...Not yet anyway. He just hopes Peter doesn't get bored and ruins it before Stiles gets his fill of confused Derek finding tiny crumpled balls of paper around his apartment.


	2. Chapter Two: Barbie Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this instead of updating my steter fic I know I'm horrible. ><"

"Is that my scarf?" Isaac raises his eyebrows at Stiles as soon as he enters the loft, tugging on the wool wrapped around Stiles' neck, causing Stiles to squeak when it tightens up just a tad too much. 

He immediately tugs it off so he can safely breathe and he only really needed it as an excuse to be upstairs for so long. Isaac grimaces at it when Stiles hands it over, "It smells like you now." He grumbles when he's walking up to his room. 

"Don't masturbate over my smell Isaac! Not unless you're inviting me up!" Stiles calls up, bursting out laughing when he hears Isaac trip himself up and slam his door shut. 

It's not long before it's slammed back open though and about twenty paper balls make a small snow storm down the stairs. "Fuck you Stiles!" 

"Is that an invitation?!" Stiles laughs even louder when the teen growls in reply, though his laughter fades when he turns to see Derek with the vacuum again. "Ugh, fine!" He drops to the floor to clean the floor once more, smiling to himself when he remembers all the others he'd scattered. 

It takes around half an hour for one to be noticed and it's Lydia who spots it first – well second if you count Peter - "Derek, I'm moving this piece of paper, it's seriously annoying me." The one mentioned was the one on top of the tv, which Stiles' is kind of glad for because it had been annoying him too. 

The others in the living room are found within the hour. Scott finding one under the cushion – which then lead to everyone finding one under their cushion – and Erica finding the ones under the coffee table. Boyd removes the two from the plant pot and flicks them at Stiles when Derek snaps at him for not cleaning up properly. 

The rest of the night goes uneventfully as far as Stiles' plan is concerned, they watch a few movies, eat a lot of Derek's amazing cooking and head home. 

It isn't until 2am that another is found and Stiles only knows about it because he gets an annoyed text message from Derek reading: **Why the fuck are there tiny paper balls in my bed. I've been trying to fish it out of the god damn sheets for ten minutes Stiles!**

To which Stiles replies with **'Derek it's 2AM. Why are you fishing for tiny paper balls. Are your own not good enough?'**

He doesn't get a reply back. \- 

The next few are found when Stiles is in the grocery store, bumps into Derek and they're doing their shopping together. It takes Stiles five seconds to realise Derek is wearing the jeans that Stiles stuffed the pockets of and he knows Derek hasn't found them yet because his brains would be back on the cereal aisle where they met. 

When Derek looks for his wallet in reflexively in his jeans, the man's expression drops before turning deadly. "Stiles. If these are what I think they are you better start running." He slowly inches his hand out of his front pocket and Stiles watches the reveal from the store doorway, his laughter heard throughout the parking lot when he runs away, speeding off before Derek's even paid for his shopping. \- 

It's a day later when Derek decides to retaliate. 

Stiles is walking out of school with Scott and Lydia when he sees it. His baby, his poor baby! Stiles runs as fast as his human legs can carry him and drops with a screech that doesn't seem quite as human. **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

He stares in shock at his now bright pink Jeep, he wouldn't mind if it was a nice pastel pink or even a neon pink would be better than this colour; it's like Barbie has puked and just said fuck it, smeared it over his jeep and created a whole new revolting colour. 

"Wow Stiles, it suits you!" Is the cheerful voice that shocks him out of his staring contest with the offending colour. 

"The jeep Derek? _My baby_ , really!? You painted her Barbie vomit on acid pink?" His voice switches between a high pitch scream and a whisper filled with pain. "I wouldn't even do this to the Camaro!" He punches Derek in the arm and sees a slight flicker of regret in the werewolf's face and calms down. 

"Oh it is on Derek, you better watch out." He smiles sweetly as he climbs into his jeep and fucking owns it as he connects his phone to his stereo and blasts out _"Go Go Psycho Barbie Dolls."_ Flipping off Derek as he drives off. 

He revels in the memory of Derek going pale and actually looking scared for his own car but Stiles won't do that. Too predictable and he's planning something much worse. 

"You better prepare yourself Sourwolf." He mutters to himself and somewhere Derek is regretting his life choices and trying to figure out Stiles next move. 

_\- A Brief Look Into The Next Night -_

__Derek thought that painting Stiles car may have been a step too far but when he steps into his bedroom and can smell that Stiles has been here, zeros in on the bed and flings his quilt onto the floor – revealing the nightmare that is every colour of the rainbow and then some is in his bed in glitter form._ _

__He thinks that he should have gone further and slashed the teens tires so he couldn't escape._ _

__His claws nearly pierce his phone when he unlocks it to reveal a photo of Stiles standing proudly next to his bed that looks like a unicorn shit in it or an entire gay pride parade marched through his mattress._ _

__**I wonder if it'll take you twenty minutes to fish this out of your bed huh Sourwolf?** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way Stiles was finished with only glitter in Derek’s bed after what he’d done to his baby, which is why when Peter texts him to say Derek left the loft, he’s breaking several road traffic laws to get there.

Peter helpfully pulls the loft door open – which Stiles is extremely grateful for since his legs feel like wet noodles after running up the stairs – and hands him a drink before gesturing to the trash; which is overflowing with bedsheets and glitter. “

Yes! Phase two is in motion.” Stiles smirks as he pulls out Derek’s new bedsheets and makes his way up to Derek’s room, at this point he’s not even bothered by Derek noticing he’s been here. He happily notices the stray bits of glitter on the floor when he begins pulling on a new duvet cover for Derek. 

He sets out the bright pink duvet – he thought Derek deserved some pink too – and makes the bed, switching the plain pillow covers for ones with cute little hearts and unicorns on them. He then lays a blanket with a huge wolf on it over the top, making sure he covers up the giant photograph of Stiles’ face that he had printed onto the duvet. 

“How thoughtful of you to buy him new sheets Stiles.” Peter laughs from the door way, watching as Stiles completes his work with a selfie and shoves all the rest of Derek’s bed sheets into a bag, so he can’t just swap it when he gets back. 

He’d just finished shoving the sheets in his bag when he feels Peter at his side and he’s barely able to glance up at the man before he’s being thrown onto the bed he’d neatly made up. 

“What the fuck Peter?!” he pushes himself up to glare at the man, “I’ve just made this!” he grumbles but Peter is leaning over him to grab a pillow. “I’m making your little game better.” He smirks down at Stiles and Stiles is big enough to admit the man looks hot like that. He rearranges himself on the bed so he’s not looking directly at him, sue him, he's a hormonal teenager. 

Which obviously Peter notices. Stiles twitches when he feels Peter’s finger trail across his cheek to grab his jaw and make him look at him, his eyes flitting about the room before settling to look at Peter. “As much as I’d love to make a mess of you on Derek’s bed, I’d rather not be killed over such a thing. Besides this was about you getting your scent all over the bed, not mine sweetheart.” He chuckles and pats Stiles’ cheek lightly before climbing off the bed. 

“But I’m happy to watch you squirm on the bed if it helps you get off.” He winks, Stiles launches the pillow at the man and squawks. “Piss off Peter! I can do it by myself thank you!” 

It takes a full five seconds for Stiles to realise what he’s said, his face quickly becoming flushed and his eyes wide. “Not like that! I am not jerking off in Derek’s bed! I’m just gonna roll around on it!” he protests as Peter turns to leave, “Whatever you say, Stiles.” He throws the pillow back and leaves the room. 

When Stiles has recovered he starts to roll around, literally, he’s just doing a sausage roll up and down Derek’s bed. He throws in a few roly-polies just for fun before he smushes his face into the pillows and just lays there for a good five minutes. 

His phone beeps with a message but he’s too comfy to check it, so he just flaps his hand in its general direction. When it doesn’t beep again he shrugs and melts deeper into the bed. He’s about to fall asleep when he gets multiple messages causing his phone to flip the fuck out, he’s about to get up and root around in his bag for it when he’s being forcefully picked up and thrown over a shoulder. 

He’s disorientated from being dragged from near sleep and then thrown about a bit so all he can make out when he opens his eyes is an ass, which after a few seconds he deduces it’s Peter’s and relaxes. He was about to panic if it turned out to be Derek silently carrying him to his death. 

Peter drops his bag onto the couch and readjusts Stiles so he’s holding him under his arms and his legs are just sort of dangling. “You awake?” Peter raises an eyebrow at him but Stiles still feels floaty so he just burrows his face into Peter’s t-shirt and lifts his legs so he’s clinging to the man like a koala. 

“Stiles?” Peter chuckles out, a little shocked but not entirely since he’s no doubt seen multiple people try to wake Stiles up after pack nights. “Sshhhh creeper wolf, I’m too tired from roly-polies.” He mumbles into the mans shoulder and in around five seconds he’s finally in dreamland. 

\-- 

He wakes ten minutes later to Derek glaring a hole through him, “What’s up sour wolf?” he yawns out and pushes off against what he was laying on, which apparently was Peter, and rubs his eyes. “You better not have drooled on my shirt Stiles, I happen to like this shirt.” Peter says as he sits up and successfully topples Stiles over onto his back, thankfully onto the sofa and not the floor, and inspects himself. 

“Shouldn’t have picked me up then.” Stiles shrugs and drags his two bags over to look for his phone, “Oh, so you are aware you’re a leech when you’re tired.” 

“Why were you picking him up in the first place?” Derek asks, still glaring at the two , “Because dear nephew we were doing something that made him sleepy, so I carried him downstairs.” Peter grins as he readjusts his t-shirt – the open v-neck showing a red mark on his neck – “Why don’t you have a look upstairs?” he shrugs and walks over to hand Stiles his plaid over shirt. 

Derek disappears up the stairs with an angry growl echoing after him and Stiles stares in shock at Peter, _“What was that?!” _he whisper shouts at the man, who sits back down next to him. “That, was me getting Derek up the stairs to look at your art work, you’re welcome.” Peter shrugs and turns the tv on, “And no you didn’t chew on me while you were sleeping, it’s just where you kept nuzzling and digging in your cheek bone.” Peter explains to him and Stiles relaxes knowing he didn’t actually give Peter a hickey.__

____

____

“It’s too quiet up there.” Stiles mumbles after a few seconds of tv noise, Derek hasn’t even shouted at him yet, he doesn’t think he’s even left the bedroom. “What’s he doing?” Stiles stands up and makes his way up, hearing Peter laugh out “Sniffing the sheets.” As he goes. 

Derek is sitting on the bed when Stiles peers around the doorway, he’s staring at the bed with a smile on his face, so obviously Stiles has to snap a photo and hide his phone before he fully enters the room. 

“Don’t tell me you like the makeover, my revenge would be a failure then.” He pouts and Derek’s face immediately darkens, “Where are my other sheets?” he points to the empty cupboard and Stiles points to the window. “Gone. Me and Peter banged on the others.” 

“You didn’t.” Derek looks scared for a moment before Stiles bursts out laughing, “No I wouldn’t do that, sheets are expensive. They’re in my bag downstairs and I'm pretty sure your wolfy nose can tell you I'm lying. Oh, by the way, I didn't know you like my face so much .” Stiles smirks and sends Derek the photo of him smiling at the bed, running as soon as he hits send, grabbing his backpack and leaving the one with the sheets behind. 

He might as well, Derek already knows he didn’t get rid of them. 

Thankfully Peter only took off his shirt and not his shoes as he flings himself out the door, hearing Derek stomping his way toward him. 

He manages to mass send the photo to the pack before he’s caught on the stairs. 

“Delete it.” Derek is centimetres away from him at this point and Stiles’ is panicking, he’s not long woke up so he’s still too out of it to try and struggle against the werewolf, he doesn’t have the energy and he doesn’t really want to delete the photo. 

So he does the only thing that comes to mind, being this close to someone. He kisses him. 

Stiles is shocked. Derek is shocked. The neighbour making their way to their apartment is shocked. 

He takes his chance when he can though and bolts it out of there while Derek’s grip is loosened, “See ya later Sour Wolf! Enjoy your new duvet and don’t kill me please!” he shouts back as he runs, thankfully making it to his jeep and away. Hey for all he knows, Derek could still be on the stairs in shock, right now he’s concentrating on driving the hell away and screaming inside his head on why the fuck he would do that. 

The answer his brain supplies is because Derek has a pretty mouth, and eyes, and face, and everything about the man really is pretty and he wants to be all up on that and to make the man cookies after. 

To which he replies – Fuck.


	4. Chapter Four

So Stiles may like Derek than he originally thought – which was he liked the man like everyone who see’s him does, they have an attraction to him because the man looks like a freaking model and he’s funny, and when he smiles he shows off his bunny teeth and his whole face lights up and who the hell is he kidding Stiles seriously likes the man. 

“Ugghh” he groans into his pillow and kicks his legs on his bed in a mini tantrum, why did it have to be Derek? The werewolf, the man who most of the time wants to rip Stile’s throat out with his teeth and the man who most likely doesn’t like Stiles like that. 

Oh and Stiles may or may not have kissed the damn guy. 

Stiles needs Scott. 

…”Answer your damn phone buddy, come on.” … “Pick up the phone Scott.”…”Come on ma-“ “Stiles?” 

“Scott! Old buddy, old pal, get your ass over here! I’m having a crisis.” Stiles nearly throws himself off his chair when he answers and he’s seriously not taking no for an answer today. “Is this about Derek and the bedding?” Scott sighs but Stiles can hear him picking up his keys so it’s fine. 

“Yes it’s about Derek. No it’s not about the bedding. It’s a tad more complicated than that.” 

It takes Scott way too long arrive but Stiles thinks he can forgive him when he notices Scott brought food. 

“Ah man, I love you so much.” He smiles dopily and hugs the shit out of his best friend, “I love you too bro, but you’re choking me!” Scott laughs and pries Stiles off of him. “So what’s this crisis?” he asks and plants himself down on Stiles’ bed. 

“Getting right into it aren’t we buddy.” Stiles laughs nervously “So you see, I sort of –“ he shoves a handful of curly fries into his mouth because they smell really good and he can’t help himself and finishes his sentence. “Lfhk Derghk.” 

Scott stares blankly at him for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow at him, “Listen bro, I’ve heard you say plenty of things with food stuffed into your mouth but I have no idea what look derk means.” He watches Stiles squirm for a while before huffing and throwing his burger wrapper at him. “Come on dude! I’m seeing Allison in an hour, spit it out.” 

“ISORTOFLIKEDEREK! BUTLIKELIKEYOUKNOWNOTJUSTOHDUDEYOU’REAWESOMEILIKEYOUWHICHIS-“ 

“STILES!” 

Scott slaps a hand across Stiles mouth and glares at him, “Breathe and calmly tell me what the hell is going on. Stiles nods and takes a deep breath, pushing Scott’s hand away before trying again, properly this time. 

“I kind of like Derek? But as in like like not just I like him and he’s cool.” Stiles can feel himself blushing and can see every word he says processing in Scott’s head. 

“So, you fancy Derek? That’s your crisis?” Scott says slowly as in he’s speaking to a child and Stiles stares open mouthed at him. “Of course it’s a crisis! Uh hello, I’ve just told you that I -Stiles Stilinski – am in love with Derek Hale, you know the werewolf, the very good looking man who painted my jeep pink, and who I may have filled his bottle of milk bottle full of paper and may have kissed to get out being killed for decorating his bed.” 

Scott just stares at him while he catches his breath from exploding that information at him, before his brows furrow and he asks “Wait, you just said you loved him, I thought it was like before?” 

“Well a lot of feelings developed in the last two seconds Scotty, I had time to think about the guy.” He flops back onto his bed and whines, “You think I can just ignore it?” 

Scott lays down next to him and shrugs, “I mean you can try, it wasn’t a big kiss right and Derek didn’t kiss you back?” 

“Way to kick a man when he’s down Scott, but no to both of those.” Stiles picks up his phone to scroll through the texts the rest of the pack sent from earlier and finds the ones from Peter telling him he better leave Derek’s room if he doesn’t want to get caught in the bed, and now his brain is going through scenarios that could have happened had he stayed there. 

“Dude can you not think about whatever you’re thinking about when you’re sitting right next to me.” Scott whines and shoves Stiles off the bed, “Leave me and my arousal alone Scott!” he calls out from the floor since he can’t be bothered to pull himself back up. 

He hears Scott moving around his door open, “I’m going to, I’m gonna go see Allison. You should just ignore whatever it is until you find out how Derek feels and if Derek doesn’t mention it then I guess you can just forget the kiss right? Problem solved?” Stiles shrugs at the suggestion and Scott waves as he walks away, “See you in class tomorrow dude.” 

Well Stiles at least has practice in ignoring his feelings and forgetting about the things he wants, so he should be able to do this right? Right! 

\-- 

Wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. 

He turns up late because he was having a sexy dream about Derek, fell out of bed and had to have a cold shower before he could even think about going to school. 

He then can’t keep his mind off the man when he’s in class and gets several complains from the werewolves that he reeks of arousal way more than usual and can he please stop. 

By the end of the day he’s just leaning on Scott and moping. “Why couldn’t I have just liked someone easier to forget? Like Greenberg?” he points at the guy on the other side of the carpark. 

“Do you want to like Greenberg?” Scott asks, waving at the guy and is about to call him over when Stiles stops him. “No I don’t want to like Greenberg! I’m just saying why did it have to be someone I can’t even have?” He sighs and then smiles to wave at Lydia, Danny and Jackson as they walk over, though Jackson just flips him off. 

“You do have a history of it.” Scott laughs as Stiles punches him in the shoulder and shoves him out of the way so he can get in his jeep. “See you later dude, good luck with your crush.” Stiles then flips Scott off and drives away, all the while unaware that Derek had heard the entire thing and now thought he had a crush on either Danny or Jackson – since he knew Stiles and Lydia had figured out their differences and became good friends. 

If he was paying attention Stiles might have noticed glowing red eyes from the forest at the edge of the lacrosse pitch, and he might have noticed Derek storming off and he might even have noticed Jackson who’d caught the whole thing and he just loves making Stiles life that little bit harder.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this work or not?? Please tell me if I should scrap this idea all together ><

**Two Days Later**

Stiles has been shitting himself thinking about the next pack meeting – when is it you ask? Today, in ten minutes to be precise. Does he kiss Derek again? Does he completely ignore the guy? Act like normal? Oh my god how does he act normally?! 

“It’s okay Stiles, breathe, you got this man.” He says to himself trying to psyche himself up as walks towards his jeep hoping that he can get through this with minimal embarrassment. 

He’s just about to shut his door when a hand on the door stops him, but when he sees it’s Jackson’s hand he thinks he should have slammed the door shut with his hand still attached to it. “What do you want Jackson?” Stiles grumbles out, his mouth dropping open when the guy’s next words are “Can you give me a ride to Derek’s? My car is in the shop.” 

“Sorry what?” he rubs his ears before leaning closer to Jackson, “Did I hear that right? The almighty Jackson, asking Stilinski – dweeb extraordinaire – for a ride?” Stiles smiles when Jackson’s face forms into a frown, but it’s soon wiped off his face when there’s a hand shoved in it and shoving him back into the car. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Stilinski.” 

_Jackson thinks he seriously needs to change Stiles’ attitude towards him if he wants his little game to work. He needs to get Stiles to like him, which shouldn’t be too hard, everyone likes him._

In the time it takes Stiles to recover Jackson has already climbed into the passenger side and put his seatbelt on and leant over to do Stiles’. “Safety first Stiles, now come on we’re going to be late.” He gestures to the steering wheel and Stiles shakes his head as he starts up the jeep. 

“What about Lydia?” he asks as he’s pulling out of his spot, “Probably getting a lift with Allison.” Jackson shrugs and pulls out his phone. “Right okay, makes sense.” Stiles nods to himself as he processes his situation, this is all he needs – Jackson being weird and his problem with Derek. 

When they hit a red-light Jackson leans over, wraps his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and takes a selfie of them, which Stiles is sure he looks terrible in since he was practically staring open mouthed at the action. “You pull some funny faces Stiles, also it’s green.” Jackson chuckles to himself, though when Stiles doesn’t move he smiles gently at him and nudges him. “Stiles?” 

“Right! Driving!” Stiles can feel a blush spreading on his cheeks as he speeds down the road towards Derek’s loft, he doesn’t look back at Jackson until they’ve pulled up outside and neither of them has moved. 

“Why aren’t you getting out?” Stiles asks as he stares at the guy still not exiting the jeep. “Why aren’t you?” Jackson counters, leaning into Stiles’ personal space again so he has to lean back until he’s pushed up against the window. 

“Uh because it’s _my_ jeep? And I can do what I want with it?” Stiles snorts, lifting his hand up to push Jackson’s shoulder to try and create some distance between them but failing, now it just looks like a weirdly intimate moment and Stiles isn’t sure how to process that. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds until Jackson smirks, grabs Stiles bag and gets out of the car. It takes Stiles about three seconds for his brain to load and for him to scramble out of the car and run after him. “Hey! Give it back Jackson!” He manages to grasp the strap but Jackson just uses it as a way to pull him toward him again, “I’ll carry it for you, you need your strength to get up the damn stairs.” He smirks and begins walking again, tugging Stiles along since he still hasn’t let go on the backpack. 

“I can get up the stairs just fine thank you!” he scoffs and just to prove his point begins striding up the stairs two at a time. 

… 

He’s a quarter of the way up when he has to crouch down and gasp for breath. _“I can get up the stairs just fine thank you!”_ Jackson mimics, looking down at the teen who flips him off and starts up the stairs again – walking this time though and pulling himself up with the railing. 

“Fucking werewolves.” Stiles mutters under his breath as he makes his way up. 

When they reach Derek’s loft, the rest of the pack are already there and all of them stare when Jackson and Stiles make their entrance. Stiles breathing heavily and Jackson pulling him into the room by his plaid shirt, “Come on Stilisnki.” 

He tugs on his shirt once more, unfortunately causing Stiles to stumble over his own feet and crash into him. Just as Derek enters the living room and from his perspective it probably looks like Stiles is laid on top Jackson, red in the face and his shirt balled up in Jacksons hand. From Stiles’ perspective it’s a face full of Jackson’s chest, a lot of panic and a lot more embarrassment than he wanted today and he hasn’t even got around to his and Derek’s situation yet! 

Derek just glares at them with a raised eyebrow, while Jackson just lays there with a stupid grin on his face as Stiles tries to stand up as quickly as he can, though he’s pulled back down into an awkward bow when Jackson doesn’t release his shirt but uses it to pull himself up. Stiles is surprised the guy hasn’t hit him yet, but something seems off with the guy today. 

“Fucking stairs.” Is all Stiles says as he runs off to hide in the kitchen and grab a drink, hearing Lydia and Danny what happened and why is Jackson with Stiles? And Stiles would also like an answer to that question thank you. 

He smiles to himself though when he sees Derek’s first and second favourite mugs in the cupboard, immediately grabbing Derek’s first favourite so the man has to use the other one and can find another paper ball in his beverage. 

What Stiles doesn’t see if Derek in the doorway, wanting to see if he was alright and seeing Stiles smiling to himself hiding his face behind Derek’s mug and thinking it has something to do with whatever happened between him and Jackson.


	6. Chapter Six

“That’s mine.” Derek admittedly says the words a tad too angrily, causing Stiles to fumble and nearly drop the thing on the floor, he does end up spilling hot coffee on himself which makes Derek curse and apologise for scaring the teen. 

Stiles pats at his shirt with a cloth and sighs out a laugh, “It’s fine Derek, at least your cup is in one piece. Also, I’m borrowing it, use your other one.” Stiles smirks and rushes out of the kitchen, with a little more grace than before so he doesn’t spill anymore. 

Derek stares after him for a few seconds, grabbing his other cup and pouring a drink on autopilot, not seeing the paper in the bottom of it. Making his way back into the living room he places it on the coffee table and smiles as he listens to his pack bickering about who’s turn it was to pick a movie. 

He’s waiting for his coffee to cool while they argue. When they’ve decided it was in fact Boyd’s turn to pick but he isn’t bothered and passes it on to Erica, who flips Stiles off whilst she happily flips through the choices on screen, Derek’s coffee is at a good temperature for him to drink. 

The first mouthful is great, it’s beautiful coffee – exactly what he was expecting, the second pretty much goes the same but this time he’s garnered Stiles’ attention, he raises an eyebrow at him when he just continues staring with a huge smile on his face. 

Derek takes a huge gulp for his third because he isn’t quite sure how to take having the teens attention on him like that, which is of course when he starts to choke. 

“Whoa, Derek you okay man?!” Scott calls out, patting him forcefully on his back and causing the man to cough more and slap the guys hand away. It isn’t long before he’s coughing a small paper ball up and into his hand, he stares at it in confusion until realisation dawns on his face and he can hear Stiles laughing his ass off. 

A deep growl of _**“Stiles.”**_ rings out in the loft and the laughter is immediately cut short with a gulp. Derek can hear his erratic heartbeat as panic starts to settle in, Stiles’ eyes are wide and his mouth slightly open when Derek’s glare moves from his hand to Stiles’ face. 

“Thought you could use a little something extra this afternoon, SourWolf, haha…” Stiles is looking anywhere but Derek now, probably trying to find an escape route, and his hands twitching at his sides. “And you thought that was paper?” Derek raises his eyebrows at him and stands up, causing the other to squeak and launch himself off the sofa. 

Stiles tries and fails to rush past Derek, but he’s a werewolf and his reflexes are better, so he hooks an arm around the teens middle and forces him back onto his seat. “Sit. **Stay.** ” Is all he says as he walks away from him. 

He’s happy to note when he makes his way back, Stiles doesn’t seem to have moved an inch – Scott is still asking if he’s okay even though his attention is solely on Derek. 

“I think you need some paper of your own Stiles.” Derek smiles innocently and takes note of the blush creeping up Stiles’ face when he leans in close, he watches as his eyes flutter closed before pulling out the paper dunce cap behind his back and popping it onto Stiles’ head. 

When he pulls away, the entire pack is laughing at him and Stiles is reaching up to find out what it is. “Perfect fit.” Derek smirks as he snaps a photo, much like Stiles had done the last time. “Don’t take it off now, you have to learn your lesson.” He returns to his seat and drinks the rest of his coffee, now free of paper death traps and watches whatever film Erica put on. 

He does enjoy Stiles muttering under his breath about how Derek’s an asshole and that he feels like a damn traffic cone with this thing on his head, until Isaac launches a pillow at him and tells him to shut the fuck up. 

One look from Derek though stops a pillow fight from breaking out between the two. 

He still needs to think about how he’s going to get Stiles’ back from decorating his bedroom. 

It’s that thought that leads him to searching up Stiles on the internet and finding any and all incriminating evidence he can, but he trashes it all when he hits the jackpot of a young Stilinski singing along to Wannabe and brings it up at the next pack night. 

Derek waits until Stiles has left the room before he announces that he has something to show everyone. “I have a small home movie that I think everyone will enjoy.” He connects his youtube to the tv and presses play. 

As soon as the clip starts, the entire pack is crying with laughter and it takes a few repeats for Stiles to re-enter the living room to find out what’s going on. “What’s so funny guys?” he trips over himself when he sees what’s on the screen, rushing over to stand in front of it and block everyone’s view as the fourth repeat ends. 

“I didn’t know you liked v-necks Stiles.” Peter chuckles, dodging a flying cushion that Stiles launches at him. “Yeah Stiles! Borrow one of Peter’s and do a re-enactment!” Erica suggests as she grabs the remote to press play again. 

“We don’t speak of this!” Stiles shouts in embarrassment, practically hugging the tv now, “Sorry Stiles, what was it you wanted? I didn’t quite catch that?” Isaac pipes up and Boyd replies for him “I believe it was a zig-a-zig-ah” and the fact that Boyd said it made everyone crack up even more. 

Stiles at this point was turning to look at Derek who was hiding his own laughter, not prepared for the teenager when he launches himself at him. “DEREK! This is not okay payback!” he screams out and tackles Derek off the sofa. 

“You did put glitter in my bed Stiles and I did choke on paper last week.” Derek argues and pushes Stiles off him with amusement written all over his face. “Derek, this war isn’t over.” He warns as he grabs his backpack and storms out, Jackson following soon after because Stiles was his ride over here one again. 

Stiles leaving leads to everyone watching the video easily a hundred more times and Derek to slowly fall into a mood about how Jackson is suddenly closer to Stiles and if what he saw at the school was true or not. Did Stiles like Jackson and all their arguments was just because Stiles liked the guy? And why did Derek all of sudden care so much? 

\-- 

Meanwhile in the jeep; “Get your act together Stiles.” Jackson says with a serious face until Stiles whips around to glare at him, “That’s the way it is, Stiles.” He was going to continue with the quotes but Stiles was trying to push him out of the car whilst still driving and Jackson actually liked being alive thanks. 

He suddenly stops though and a dangerous smirk spreads across his face causing Jackson to be slightly worried for his next move. “Get Danny on the phone.” He orders and starts speeding in a different direction. 

“Want to tell me what the hell is going on Stilinski?” he snaps out when he finds himself pressed against the car seat from the speed Stilinski is going, even though he’s a werewolf he doesn’t fancy being mangled into the weirdos jeep. 

“I’m going to slam my body down, and wind it all around.” Stiles gives him a wide grin and takes a sharp turn onto Danny’s road, “Did you call Danny? Oh well we’re here now anyways.” He pulls up with a screeching tire noise that grabs the attention of Danny’s mom who was in the garden. 

“Hey Mrs Mahealani! Is Danny around?” Stiles shouts cheerfully, bounding over towards her and to Jacksons’ surprise the woman smiles. “Hey Stiles, he’s out back, I’ll be there in a minute just finishing up in the garden.” She gestures to the flowers and Stiles compliments them. “Nonsense Stiles, oh! And I see you’ve brought Jackson, you guys all have fun now!” she calls out, since Stiles has manhandled Jackson out of the jeep and is pushing him towards the back garden. 

”Danny! We’re going out!” Stiles practically screams as they round the corner, giving poor Danny a heart attack who was just lounging in the pool. “You said you didn’t want to come to Jungle tonight! Jackson? What are you doing here? With Stiles?” 

Jackson slips off his shoes and rolls up his jeans, so he can sit on the edge of the pool to talk to his friend. “I honestly have no idea what’s going on anymore Danny, don’t ask.” Stiles on the other hand opts for stripping down to his boxers and cannon balling into the pool. 

Danny just looks between the two in confusion. “So why are you here anyway?” he splashes Stiles who sticks his tongue out at the boy before grinning stupidly again. 

“We’re gonna make a music video! And then ruin Derek’s life, but mainly the music video!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys, this is going somewhere honestly!


	7. Slam Your Body Down And Wind It All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

"Of course you have those pants." Jackson shakes his head at Stiles who's currently pulling on well fitted plaid plants - eerily similar to the ones in the Wannabe video. "They're plaid." is the reason Stiles gives, putting on his makeup next, gotta rock that guyliner. 

Danny walks past in tight fitted jeans and a v-neck, "Here, apparently you used all your glitter to trash Derek's bed." he hands Stiles a small pot of glitter and he smiles gratefully. "Thanks dude!" he swipes some onto his cheeks and eyelids before catching Jackson's reflection in the mirror. 

"You want some?" he offers, Jackson looks at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure, why not." Stiles spins around excitedly, jumping onto the bed and sitting as close as he can to Jackson, leaning in the rest of the way to apply it. "You have really pretty eyes..." Jackson quietly admits, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Whereas there's one in full bloom on Stiles'. 

Stiles clears his throat, finishing applying the glitter before pulling away. "Thanks." he moves over to Danny to do his, who continues scrolling through his phone - already used to Stiles antics by now. 

"So this music video, you're wanting me to film you dancing at Jungle right?" Danny asks as they all make their way to Jackson's car - he's not drinking tonight - and say goodbye to Danny's mom. 

By the time they arrive, Stiles has filled Danny and Jackson in on his plan and they're looking for Stiles friends. "I have to thank you Jackson, if you hadn't turned into a lizard man, I wouldn't have met everyone." Stiles waves at the man guarding the stage door, he nods at Stiles and let's them inside. "Roxy!! You in here?!" Stiles shouts over the noise of the dressing room, a muffled reply coming back until Stiles finds her under a mountain of feather boas. 

"Oh! Hey sweetie, help me give these out please? I already approved your set tonight, should be real cute." Roxy ruffles his hair and unloads half the boas onto him. "Awesome!" Stiles happily does as he's told, then pushes Jackson and Danny out of the door. "Go to the front while you can!" he orders before disappearing. 

When the music starts Danny has his camera in position ready to follow Stiles around the stage. "Can Stiles even dance?" Jackson asks a little worried now Stiles is about to come out. "You're in for a surprise." is all Danny says and then the lights dim. 

_"Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!" _blasts out of the speaks as the lights come up and Stiles launches onto the stage. He starts of with simple dance moves and introduces the rest of the drag queens onto the stage. They do the original dance in the middle of the set but the rest of it is Stiles dancing around the stage, draping himself across each drag queen and interacting with the audience.__

____

____

For the 'I wanna ha-' part he exaggeratedly thrusts his hips towards the camera. He looks like he's having fun and Jackson can say that the video will be hilarious but kind of sexy? He notices Danny zooming in when Stiles lip syncs to the slow rap part and zooms out when Stiles and the rest of the drag queens go into death drops for the 'slam your body down' part 

Jackson believes that's the end when everyone walks off stage, but he's very wrong. He watches as Danny uploads the video to various social media platforms before getting ready to film again. "This is the surprise." Danny smirks, Jackson doesn't have time to question it though because suddenly there's a different song playing and Stiles has changed outfits. 

He's got a mesh shirt on that's like a second skin on him, showing off more muscles than before - which Jackson doesn't understand since he was shirtless before. Stiles _prowls_ towards the end of the stage where there's a pole, he dances around it first, that's when Jackson notices the heels. His eyes trail upward to the red hot pants he's wearing, briefly thinking of red riding hood before the thought is pushed out to make room for _'Oh my god, Stiles is pole dancing.'_

"Holy shit..." Jackson's mouth falls open as Stiles pulls himself up and around the pole with strength Jackson didn't know he had. His breath fucking stops when Stiles leans backwards, locking eyes with him and lets go. He slides down the pole, landing on his hands and bending over into the splits, bouncing a few times for good measure. 

Stiles is pumped full of adrenaline and he's got to admit there's arousal mixed in there. Which is probably why when he's laying on the floor on his back, pushing upward to turn over and crawl towards the audience, he grabs Jackson's shirt collar. He would have grabbed Danny's but he's the one with the camera. Just as the songs ending he pulls Jackson as close as he can, his lips brushing against the others but not quite kissing, he winks and then the room falls to darkness. 

He let's Jackson go and slides off the stage, he doesn't feel like changing out of this outfit - he looks badass in it! When the lights come back on and the crowd has stopped cheering he turns to look at Danny with a wide grin. "Did you film it all?!" he's practically jumping, hoping that Danny's phone didn't die or some asshole knocked his phone out of his hand midway through. 

"I got it all. It's being uploaded as we speak, also is there something going on between you two?" Danny questions causing Stiles to flush redder than his shorts and turn to Jackson. 

He holds his hands up in surrender and sighs, "I overheard Stiles talking about how he likes Derek and I wanted to help, sort of. I was trying to make him jealous to speed things along." Jackson explains, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as Stiles stares at him. "And to tease Stiles a little, though it seems he's doing it to me." he laughs awkwardly but he doesn't have long to worry because suddenly his arms are full of Stiles with his mouth attached to his. 

"That's the best idea ever and I hate that I didn't think of it first! Do you think it will work?" Stiles spins around to ask Danny who's just sighing at the two of them. "Idiots." he walks away to grab them all drinks, just water for Jackson though since he's driving and he needs to cool down after that dance and Stiles kissing him. He doesn't really know how to react to it, so he opts for not reacting at all. That's how Danny seems to be handling the situation anyway. 

Once Danny's finished his drink he turns to look at Stiles seriously; "It might work, depending on the way you do it and how Derek feels." Stiles winces but nods in understanding, "I need to know how he feels..." he pouts and stares into his drink. 

"I'm pretty sure after those two dances, he'll show it. Especially with the ending." Danny says pointedly looking at Jackson, who once again holds up his hands in surrender. "Hey that wasn't my idea!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that Stiles kept in touch with the drag queens and they taught him how to dance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I hope you like it! Y'all know whats coming next ;)

They stay for another hour dancing and laughing throughout the club, a few of the drag queens come chat to them before they have to go back on stage and Stiles keeps adding photos and videos to his snapchat. 

His favourite one so far is where he’s shaking his ass in a row with him and Danny in the middle, then Jackson - who was filming - turns the camera so you can see him slapping both their asses. 

Stiles thinks that even if his plan doesn’t work, he had a good night, he and Jackson have built a new friendship and he’s been hit on quite a few times. So all in all if the plan fails he isn’t going to be stranded in a barren wasteland. 

He really wants Derek to be into him though. 

\- 

By the time they make it back to Danny’s house and Jackson opens the door - Stiles and Danny are way too tipsy to try - they’re still buzzing with energy and their phones have been vibrating non-stop. _“Which no Stiles, it’s not a new vibrator.” Danny sighs as he takes the phone away from him, go dance with your new buddy, I’ll man your snapchat._

“Do you think it worked?” Stiles whispers quietly into the darkness of Danny’s bedroom, Jackson is face-planted next to him and Danny is cuddled into his other side. “Like do you think he actually likes me? Or am I just making it up?” 

He feels Danny sigh into his shoulder, tugging him closer and patting his stomach in a comforting gesture. “I think Derek has some type of feelings for you, I mean he’s not the best at expressing them but he’s gotten better. You’re rather close right? You’re in his space more often than the others.” 

And well Stiles can’t argue with that, he _is_ in Derek’s space more often than not. If he’s not lounging around in his living room, spreading his school work out across the floor and laying in strange positions on the mans sofa, then he’s in his kitchen making him dinner so the man eats more than cereals and take out. 

“We all think you’re the pack mom Stiles, why do you think we go to you when we want something from Derek, instead of asking him directly?” Jackson groans out as he turns to look at them, he’s danced too much and his limbs feel heavier than after lacrosse practice. 

“Because you’re scared to ask him for stuff?” Stiles guesses, he just thought they didn’t want Derek to say no or get angry. He never does though, he just gives Stiles that stare with one eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look on his face. Stiles calls it the _‘Does it look like that’s gonna happen’_ face. 

Jackson nods, “Well that too, but mainly because if you ask it has like a 70% increase in the chance that it’ll happen.” He copies Danny and snuggles closer to Stiles, who throws off heat just like a werewolf, sometimes Jackson swears he’s not fully human. 

“Derek lets you off with so much shit Stiles, like the paper balls! Can you imagine if I had done that? Pretty sure my ass would be out the window and smeared against the parking lot.” They all chuckle at the image, but it’s not like he’s wrong. Stiles gets away with a lot of bullshit. 

“Doesn’t mean he wants to throw me against the wall and fuck me though does it?” he sighs and pulls the quilt up to his face whilst he pouts. Danny and Jackson just snort at him and roll their eyes, not that Stiles can see but he knows they did. 

“He throws you against walls.” Danny points out, yawning and reaching out for his phone. “Here, if it’s bothering you so much just look at all of our phones.” he plops his phone onto Stiles chest, then Stiles’ phone and after a bit of rustling Jackson’s phone follows. 

He waits two whole seconds before turning them all on and blinding himself. “Fuuck…” rubbing at his eyes and squinting so he can see past the black spots to read the notifications. “You really did post this everywhere huh?” he mumbles, scrolling through each apps messages. 

Jackson rolls over and goes through his phone to help make the process faster, the quicker they find evidence the quicker he can go to sleep. 

“Lydia says she likes your outfit choices and that the two of you need to talk about dancing in heels like that.” he relays, Stiles just giggles and clicks through his snapchat now he’s a little more sober and can actually see what he’s done. 

“Oh man, we are gonna be the centre of attention and the butt of so many jokes for months with the pack.” He re-watches the video of him grinding against Jackson, blushing slightly and coughing. “Sorry about that by the way.” 

Jackson leans closer to watch the video and shrugs, “No worries Stiles, you’re a good dancer and you’re hot. I’m man enough to admit that, sorry for all the shit I gave you before. I was probably just jealous.” 

You can’t blame Stiles for nearly choking at that. “Uh, What?! _Jealous? Me?_ You, jealous of me... I’m hot… _Jealous?_ ” he stares at the side of Jackson’s face as he stares at his phone, pointedly not looking back. 

“Yes Stiles, probably because you’ve got those stupid moles everywhere and your eyes are really pretty like I said before. Also you smell good.” Stiles blinks at the man’s confession, before sitting up and looking down at him again. He just can’t believe what he’s hearing. After years of being told he’s anything but that - and that’s still gonna take time to get over - he feels extremely happy that those words came out of that mouth. 

“Jackson… I…” he doesn’t know where that sentence was going but he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to finish it. 

“If you guys make-out in my bed while I’m trying to sleep, I’ll kick you out.” Danny interrupts, his face is mashed into his pillow but they managed to understand him. Stiles sputters at the accusation! 

Jackson rolls onto his side and lifts Danny’s head up, waiting for the man to open his eyes before smirking. Stiles can see the effect it has on Danny without having to look under the sheets. “What if we ask you to join in?” He whispers it but his voice is so low it’s like he’s growling almost. 

Both of them shiver at it and seemed to have leaned closer to the guy but the moments broken when Jackson ruffles Danny’s hair and sits up. “I’m kidding, I’m not getting into a three way with a guy that has emotional attachment to the alpha that probably already wants to rip my head off.” 

That brings Stiles back to earth, diving for his phone to scroll pasts text from the pack and comments saying _'Shake that ass Stilinksi!'_ and _'Can I hire you for my birthday?'_ until he lands on the one message he actually wants to read. The name Sourwolf is staring back at him, a bright blue dot next to his name indicating that the man is online. 

“If you don’t open that message in the next five seconds, I’m doing it for you. “ Danny glares up at him, there’s no malice behind it just exhaustion and annoyance at his friend being a coward. 

Stiles bites his lip and feels his stomach tying itself in knots. “What if it’s not what I want to see?” he breathes out, his sight is going blurry from staring too long and he’s not sure if the water in his eyes is from not blinking or tears. 

“Then you’ve got two dudes here willing to look after you.” Jackson bumps his shoulder lightly with a soft reassuring smile on his face. “Just read it Stiles.” 

His phone vibrates in his hand and he nearly drops it on Danny’s head. **_New Message: SourWolf …_** “Fuck.” 

Well he can’t put it off any longer, the damn werewolf knows he’s online and Danny might actually make good on his word. 

**_Sourwolf: Heels, Glitter, and Spice Girls? Really Stiles?_**

**_Sourwolf: Are you trying to kill me?_**

He snorts at the words, they’re nothing like what he thought it was going to be and that’s perfectly okay. They’re not words of disgust, or him confessing his undying love. They’re just Derek being Derek. 

**_Little Red: That’s like the complete opposite of what I’m trying to do to you._**

He stares at the three dots as Derek types his reply, his lip is throbbing from how hard he’s biting it but he doesn’t care. 

**_Sourwolf: Oh? And what are you trying to do to me Stiles?_**

He rolls his phone between his hands for what seems like forever until it’s plucked out of his grasp and into Jackson’s hands. All he can do is stare open mouthed while Jackson taps out a message to the man Stiles wants, seemingly without a care in the world. 

“What? You were taking too long and Danny fell asleep.” Jackson hands him his phone back, nothing on his face giving away what he’s typed. Stiles nearly launches his phone off the bed trying to see the damage done. 

**_Little Red: Trying to make you see what you could have underneath you right now if you’d make your move. Thought you were the big bad wolf?_**

“Oh my god… _Jackson what the fuck?!_ ” he tries to shout but it’s like his throat closes up and it turns into a squeak. “Oh no,oh no no no, he’s going to kill me. This sounds nothing like me! The big bad wolf, really Jackson?” he shoots a glare at the stupid man next to him before sending a message before Derek gets a chance to reply to it. 

“Your name is Little Red! What else was I supposed to call him by?” is his defence, he rests his head on Stiles shoulder so he can read the oncoming texts. 

**_Little Red: Oh my god, that wasn’t me! That was Jackson, I’m so so sorry!_ **

**_Little Red: I mean I’m not saying I don’t want to be underneath you! I mean who wouldn’t right? But uh yeah, that wasn’t me._ **

**_Little Red: I would have said something like uhhh …_**

**_SourWolf: … You would have said something exactly like that._**

**_Little Red: I would not!_**

“Hah! See, I knew it was a good response!” Jackson can’t escape the pillow flung at his face. 

**_SourWolf: Sure Stiles._ **

**_SourWolf: So… You’re still with Jackson?_ **

**_Little Red: Yeah I’m staying at Danny’s place tonight, Danny fell asleep already._ **

**_SourWolf: Well that would explain why you’re not here._ **

**_-Incoming picture message-_ **

**_Little Red: Holy fuck._**

“I did not need to see that.” Jackson says but he still hasn’t looked away from Stiles’ screen. Stiles makes a noise like a dying whale and makes the photo full-screen; It’s a photo of Derek in nothing but boxers, pulling down one side exposing his hip bone and v-line. 

“I did.” Stiles is not drooling. He is not! 

**_Little Red: Please don’t tease me right now._ **

**_Little Red: I don’t want to ask Jackson to take sexy photos of me._ **

**_SourWolf: Yeah okay, no. Let’s not do that._ **

**_Little Red: You know what… Fuck it I’m coming over._ **

**_SourWolf: What? Haven’t you been drinking?!_ **

**_SourWolf: Stiles????_**

“What the fuck are you doing Stiles?? I know you haven’t had much to drink but you can’t drive right now! Also it’s like 2 am!” Jackson protests, following Stiles out of bed as he throws on a shirt and looks for his keys. 

“It’s a booty call Jackson! It doesn’t matter what time it is! And it’s never stopped me before!” Stiles manages to wrestle his keys from his jeans pocket before launching himself down the stairs. Jackson is hot on his tail, following him out the backdoor and to the jeep. 

He’s growling when he slams his hands on either side of it, blocking Stiles between him and the car. “You’re not driving right now, give me the keys.” Stiles gulps and shakes his head, he knows he’s not thinking straight - he’s thinking very gay thoughts right now but that’s not the point. His brain is swimming with emotions, scenes of what he could be up to right now and he’s high off the feeling that Derek at least feels lust for him. 

“Stiles, I’ll drive you so you can go have your booty call. Just give me the keys.” Jackson speaks slowly so it’ll get through to him and he almost starts crying right there and then because that might be the nicest thing Jackson’s ever done for him. 

He’s climbing into the passenger seat when he notices they’re both wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. In fact they’re wearing each others shirts. 

“You can drive my jeep back here, you can’t walk and I wouldn’t expect you to walk back either. “ Stiles offers, Jackson just scoffs at him and asks what he thought he was gonna do, drive all the way there and then freeze his ass off? 

“Plus, what happens if I start walking home and you chicken out? You can’t be driving under influence even if your dad is the chief of police and don’t think I forgot about your little confession back there. You’re not driving like that ever again, you got that?” he takes his eyes of the road to look Stiles in the eye. 

He nods in agreement and promises not to do it again. He was upset almost all of those times, drinking out in the woods and driving himself home. It’s a small drive but he understands the dangers of it. 

His stomach is full of butterflies the size of mountains when Jackson pulls up outside Derek’s apartment. “Go get your man Stilinski. So I can go home and get mine.” Stiles face breaks into a bright smile, “You and Danny eh?” he wiggles his eyebrows as Jackson looks away. 

“I might have realized a few things tonight.” he confesses, it takes him a few seconds to recover himself and start pushing Stiles out of the car. “Now _go!_ ” 

Stiles is shivering as he enters the apartment, feeling sorry for the guy who checks the cctv as he makes his way through the lobby in his boxers. He’s praising every god he knows when he sees the lift has been fixed and he doesn’t have to run up like a million stairs. 

His phone buzzes in his hand and he’s thankful he kept a hold of it when he made his rash exit. 

**_Sourwolf: Stiles? Don’t tell me you’re driving right now!_ **

**_Sourwolf: Answer your phone Stiles!_ **

**_Sourwolf:Did you leave your phone…_ **

**_Little Red: Jackson gave me a ride, I’m on my way up._**

He doesn’t look at his phone again on the way up. When the doors open he’s squaring his shoulders and knocking on the loft door. Trying to hear Derek’s footsteps over the beating of his heart. 

“Hey Derek.”


	9. Chapter 9

>> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I said I'd have it done by tonight!

**\- - - - - - - -**

“So… Are you gonna let me in or am I gonna give your neighbours a show in the morning, when they see my frozen ass outside your door?” Stiles questions, rubbing his hands along his thighs because standing in a concrete hallway is exactly as cold as you would imagine. 

Derek takes a step backward so Stiles can make his way in and if he rubs up against the man’s abs, who can fault him for it? 

“You smell like Jackson.” Derek grumbles, he has his signature frown on his face and Stiles notices his nose twitching every few seconds. Stiles looks down at himself and shrugs, tugging at the shirt he’s wearing in explanation. 

“Well we have been dancing together for most of the night and in the same bed for the past hour, though I guess I smell like Danny and the club too…I did shower when we got back.” Stiles sniffs himself and wrinkles his brow, he smells like Danny’s shampoo and he guesses he can smell Jackson’s cologne on the shirt. “Oh and I put his shirt on by mistake.” he adds, tugging on the hemline again. Derek’s eyes follow the movement closely. 

Stiles rocks back on the balls of his feet, he’s a little unsure of himself right now. Both of them are half naked and they’re just chatting in the hallway. Not exactly the booty-call Stiles had imagined. 

He’s spacing out thinking about what he and Derek could be doing just one floor above, hell he'll take the sofa at this point. Which is probably why he jolts when Derek’s hand grips where he’s playing with the shirt. He focuses back on Derek, looking into his eyes and he swears he sees a flash of red before they settle on his beautiful green ones with brown flecks. 

“This needs to come off, _now._ ” Stiles isn’t sure if Derek is mad or just wants Stiles to be naked, but he takes the shirt off anyway. It’s thrown across the room by Derek as soon as it clears his head. “You’re not getting off on _his_ scent while I’m fucking you, Stiles. “ 

It takes a few seconds for him to process what’s just been said but when it does his whole body flushes with arousal and he’s stepping closer to the man of his dreams. “Better cover me in yours then, Sourwolf.” he says it under his breath, his chest brushing against Derek’s and his hands coming around the man’s neck. 

They both shiver at the contact and Stiles doesn’t know if the heat he feels is from Derek’s stupid werewolf body or from his heart pumping double-time with the promise of sex. 

Goosebumps form as Derek’s hands brush against his thighs, over his ass and settle on his hips, he’s closing his eyes enjoying the soft touch when he’s suddenly being thrust up into Derek’s arms and whisked off up the stairs. His legs find themselves around Derek’s waist and he pulls his body up so he can start kissing the guy’s neck, letting his teeth drag across his skin and biting down when they finally hit the bed. 

Derek is fully pressing into him now and Stiles wouldn’t believe this was happening if he couldn’t feel the evidence grinding against him right now. 

Stiles grabs a fistful of Derek’s hair and tugs so they’re making eye contact. “You wanna make me smell like you, big guy? Mark me up so everyone knows where I’ve been?” He has a second to run his tongue over his lip before Derek is closing the distance and kissing the hell out of him. 

His body feels like it’s burning, he can feel where Derek’s hands have been. Down his arms, across his chest, gripping his thigh, tugging him closer and digging into his skin. 

Derek’s tongue exploring his mouth is making his mind melt and he doesn’t know much longer he can take. So he lifts his hips, grinding himself against Derek and loving the growl that shakes Derek’s chest. He runs his hands over Derek’s back and squeezes his ass, he has to give it some appreciation, have you seen the ass on this man? It’s worthy of being called _art._

When they finally part, both of them breathing heavy and flushed red, Stiles takes Derek by surprise and reverses their positions. 

Sitting himself down on Derek’s lap, he bites his lip when Derek’s erection rubs against him. “As much as I love heavy petting Derek-” he snorts when he receives a raised brow at the word choice. “I need you to make good on what you said down there.” He lowers himself so his whispering it onto Derek’s lips, “I need you to fuck me. _Like you mean it._ ” 

He can feel his cheeks reddening but it needed to be said, Derek’s holding back and no one on this earth has said Stiles is a patient man. 

It seemed to have worked when Stiles finds his back hitting the mattress, his boxers discarded and Derek leaning over him to grab the essentials. Stiles can’t help but stare at his dick, he knows staring is probably the worst thing you can do when someone’s dick is in your face but he thinks it’s fine when he starts running his tongue up the length of it. 

He feels Derek stiffen, hears him grip the headboard and when he glances up from his position he sees Derek staring down at him. 

He gives Derek’s dick a few more swipes of his tongue, since Derek didn’t pass him the lube, before switching to his hand and teasing him by gently kissing his thighs, letting his teeth nip at his hips when his mouth trails upward but ignoring what’s in his hands. 

It doesn’t take long for a grunt of his name and his chin being forcefully grabbed, his tongue runs across his lip, and Derek uses that moment to push his thumb into his mouth. So Stiles demonstrates his skills on that until Derek decides to replace it. 

**_“Open.”_** is the simple order that Stiles complies with, he lets his mouth fall open, tongue flattening and looks up eagerly at Derek when the man slowly slides in. His hands move to the base so he can stimulate Derek more. 

He waits until he feels Derek’s hand move from his chin to comb through his hair before he begins to properly move. “Fuck! Stiles!” he hums happily around Derek as he takes the man as deep as his throat will let him - which not to brag but he’s quite good, even with Derek’s impressive size. 

Derek’s grip is tightening in his hair, pulling him off after a few minutes causing Stiles to bare his throat to him. “So much for being innocent.” Derek growls out, he leans down to kiss Stiles deeply. He can feel Derek shaking slightly so he think he should help the man out and finish the job. 

“Who said I was innocent?” Stiles smirks, he moves so he’s knelt on the floor making it easier for his throat in the long run, his knees not so much. Running his tongue up the length of Derek’s dick and looking up at him, “They’re clearly liars.” he winks before returning to sucking the man off. Alternating between deep throating and slowly bobbing his head, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. 

Stiles is enjoying the moans Derek’s giving out but he knows the man is still holding back, so he pulls away to get his attention. “Fuck my mouth Derek, make me take whatever you give me.” His eyes don’t stray from Derek’s until he’s being pushed forward, his mouth falling open and suddenly filled. 

He relaxes his throat as much as he can, he doesn’t want to choke - especially when he’s finally got Derek to move. He’s thrusting his hips into Stiles face, Stiles eyes are watering but he doesn’t care. All he can do is moan along with Derek as his mouth gets used. 

“Fuck Stiles, your mouth… Guess your oral fixation pays off for something huh?” Derek chuckles out, his voice breaks a few times but it’s not like Stiles can respond. Hands are tightening in his hair and Stiles is probably a drooling mess but he hopes he looks as hot as he feels right now. 

He’s already jerking himself off and he can hear himself whining around Derek’s cock. He manages to open his eyes after a few tries and focus on Derek’s face, he’s immediately blushing though when they make eye contact. It’s an intimate moment when you have a man’s dick in your mouth okay! He can’t be blamed for blushing! 

“Look at you…beautiful...” Derek whispers, never taking his gaze off Stiles face as he slides in and out of his lips, it’s not too long after that he’s pushing in as far as he can - near enough choking Stiles - and spilling into his mouth. 

Stiles swallows what he can, the rest dribbles down his chin where Derek wipes it off for him. 

He’s hungrily taking in air while he can and shakily standing up. His legs feel like jello after kneeling on the floor for so long. 

“Such a good boy, let me take care of that.” Derek says, gently pushing Stiles onto the bed, a weird contrast to the way he was roughly fucking his face five seconds earlier. 

His head clears a little when there’s lube being spread across his ass and fingers massaging him, working their way in and slowly stretching him out. 

Derek keeps kissing him while his hand is stroking Stiles’ dick, keeping his mind filled with scent and feel of him while he fingers him. He’s whining louder now and he can hear himself mumbling; _“Derek, come on already.” “Fuck me…” “Please Der” “Please”_

“I don’t want to hurt you Stiles.” Derek kisses his forehead and Stiles doesn’t know what to make of the gesture, it seems too intimate for the kind of fucking Stiles wants right now. So he opts for ignoring it and grinding his ass down onto Derek’s hand. 

“You’re not gonna hurt me in anyway I won’t like, now fuck me in the ass Derek or so help me I will do it myself.” He pushes himself up to glare at him, Derek just shakes his head smiling. 

“Whatever you say Stiles, don’t blame me when you can’t walk tomorrow.” his smile turns into a smirk and he removes his fingers, causing Stiles to whimper and grip his shoulders. 

When Derek’ spreads his legs and lines himself up with Stiles he whispers “I don’t want to be able to get out of this bed come tomorrow.” into Derek’s ear, biting the shell of it and running his tongue across it. 

That seems to spur Derek into motion because he’s arching his back with the feeling of being filled and stretched open. It stings but it’s worth it, he quite likes pain and Derek should know that from the amount of fear boners he gets. 

His nails are digging into Derek’s shoulders and scratching his back as Stiles struggles to keep hold of him, the pace that Derek is fucking him is relentless. Eventually he just gives up and drops to the bed, letting Derek fuck him into the mattress. 

“Right _there_ Derek! Oh my go-d, don’t stop, _please fu-uck_ Derek don’t stop!” He’s shouting and he spares one second to think about if Isaac is home and can hear everything but quite frankly he doesn’t give a damn. 

Derek slaps his ass and when the answer is Stiles shivering and whispering fuck around where he’s biting down on his lip, he spanks him again, and again, and again. His ass is gonna be red fucking raw when he wakes up and he might not be able to sit down without a cushion later. All he can think is that it’s worth it, so fucking worth it. 

“What happening to marking me huh big guy?” he grins, his hands now pushing against the headboard as he bucks his hips up to meet Derek’s thrusts. He leans his head back the best he can, baring his throat to the wolf in Derek. “Bite me, I dare you.” 

Derek’s eyes don’t just flash red, oh no, the red practically bleeds into his eyes and stays there, it’s all Stiles can see as Derek leans closer, his tongue running up Stiles throat and sucking a hickey into his skin. “I said bite Derek, not leech on my neck like some guy at a high school dance. “ 

“Speaking from experience Stiles?” Derek laughs against him, his hips never stopping even as his teeth lock themselves on the spot where Stiles’ neck and shoulder meet. 

It’s the last flare of pain and pleasure that Stiles needs to send him over the edge. He’s clenching down on Derek and he sure he’s made a mess of Derek’s back even with the super werewolf healing. “Fuck! Der, fuck that hurts so good…” he definitely knows he’s drooling now, he can feel it running across his cheek as he’s coming. 

Derek fucks him through his orgasm, his teeth not once leaving Stiles flesh and it feels like he’s bleeding but the throbbing pain is repeatedly overcome by pleasure pulsing through his body. The aftershocks making him twitch and his eyes roll backward. 

If he could spend a lifetime in one feeling it would probably be this one. 

He feels like he’s floating and sinking into the mattress at the same time. He barely feels Derek pulling out of him and disposing of the condom. What he does notice is Derek towering over him, so he opens his eyes to see what’s wrong - just to get an eyeful of the man jerking off over him. 

“Remember when you're pissed off at me tomorrow, you asked for this Stiles.” and the smirk that’s gracing Derek’s face should be banned. It’s fucking sinful. He doesn’t get what Derek means until it’s too late. 

He watches as Derek strokes himself, his thighs trembling and eyes glowing in the early morning light. Then his head lolls backward, his hand stills and Stiles is being covered in cum. 

Literally. He feels like Derek’s personal cum rag as the man spreads it over his stomach, even going as far as to rub it between his thighs and ass. 

“Oh no, Derek! I’m gonna reek of you for days!” he whines out, sitting up and pouting at himself. He’s not upset about the result more upset about the shit he knows he’ll have to go through with the rest of the pack. 

“What was it you said Stiles, _‘Mark me up so everyone knows where I’ve been?’_ ” he’s still grinning as he pulls the covers over himself and Stiles, his arm resting over Stiles’ waist and pulling him close. 

Stiles continues pouting and rolls his eyes, “Yeah but I meant like _biting_ and stuff…” he regrets saying that too when Derek starts leaving hickeys all over his neck and torso. 

“Derek stop! I’m gonna have to wear a damn turtle neck in 90 degree heat!” He tries to push away from him but werewolf strength you know? He doesn’t get very far. 

He just ends up dangling off the bed with Derek holding his thighs. “Well I’d say you could wear shorts...But now you can’t” Stiles is pulling himself up to ask him what he means when he’s falling backward and losing all control of his body because Derek is proceeding to mark his inner thighs, leaving stiles a shaking and cursing mess. 

It’s later when they’ve calmed down and are falling asleep in each others arms when Stiles regrets all his life choices. 

He has lacrosse practice at the end of the day. He can get away with skipping first period, maybe second but coach will have his balls on a chain if he skips practice again. He can't exactly wear a sweatshirt and jeans and no amount of makeup is covering all this up. Let alone how much he'll smell of Derek. 

Derek just laughs into Stiles’ hair and falls asleep when Stiles breaks the heart wrenching news to him.

**\- - - - - - - -**

Stiles definitely feels the aftermath when he wakes up. His voice cracks when he asks what time it is, his thighs are still shaking, he ass is sore and he's covered in dry come. He doesn't exactly feel like they do in the movies. 

"It's 10 am, you're missing first period." Derek says from the other side of the bed, Stiles peeks at him through one eye, staring at his back and he can still see red lines from where he mauled him. 

"Wow, I'm so bad, what are you gonna do huh alpha O'mine? Punish me?" he snorts, pushing himself up from the bed and stretching his back. He's hissing in pain when Derek gives a swift slap to his already red ass. When he turns to chew Derek out, the man is already giving him the _'Wanna try me'_ stare.

He rubs his butt, making his way to Derek's bathroom to check the damage. "Point taken, Sourwolf." he mumbles to himself, covering his eyes as he switches the bathroom light on. Once his eyes have adjusted and he's taken a look in the mirror he wants to switch them off again.

"I look like I've been shoved through a bush and attacked by an animal! Did you chew on me in your sleep too?" He shouts, leaning closer to mirror to inspect the worst of it on his neck. "Fuck, that's bad." he bites his lip on a whimper when he touches them, some of them are going purple already and the rest are bright red. Make up isn't going to work this time. 

"For your information, _you_ were the one chewing on me in your sleep" Derek points at his neck, brushing past Stiles and turning the shower on. It's at this point that Stiles remembers they're both naked and he can feel his blush go from his cheeks to his chest. "Really Stiles? You're blushing now?" Derek chuckles at the squawking noise he makes, pushing his way past so he can be the first under the water. 

Derek soon follows, massaging Stiles' limbs under the heat of the shower, kissing each bite mark when Stiles hisses in pain. 

It's strange and unknown but it feels right, to Stiles at least. He still doesn't know how Derek feels about him, whether this was just a one time thing or if they're fuck buddies now. He dares not ask now and ruin the soft way Derek's hands are rubbing soap along Stiles body. He doesn't want him to pull away, he doesn't want to face him if Derek says this won't happen again or that he doesn't feel the same way. 

So once again he shoves it out of his brain and enjoys the moment. Which isn't hard when Derek starts massaging shampoo in his hair and Stiles practically melts into him. 

He's really not looking forward to going to school covered in hickeys and smelling like the alpha's fuck toy. He's managed to keep the profile of the dorky virgin, it's easier for him when he wants to go out unseen. No one expects Stiles to be out dancing on the stage or having sex in strangers apartments. 

Guess it's different now there's videos everywhere of him shaking his ass on a pole at Jungle and he's about to enter third period, with evidence all over his body of what he did the night before and who with. 

He did try to cover them up but in the end he thought fuck it, he just had sex with Derek freaking Hale. He's wearing one of Derek's old short sleeved black t-shirts, his underwear because he couldn't wear his own and skinny jeans. He knows he'll have to wear shorts later at practice but right now he'd like at least a little bit of himself hidden. 

Stiles may forget what it would look like to an outsider when he takes his seat at the back, leaning over to tap Jackson's chair, passing the man his t-shirt back. He may forget that normal people won't be able to smell _'I fucked Derek Hale'_ all over him. He may even forget that rumours spread like wild fire with even the tiniest bit of information - false or not. 

He remembers it all though in the space of fives seconds when Jackson raises his eyebrows at Stiles but smiles and nods anyways - probably saying a silent congrats to him boning Derek. Everyone's staring either at the interaction between them or the mess of Stiles' neck. It's when his phone vibrates and he opens it to messages from the pack asking why everyone in the entire school thinks Jackson and Stiles are fucking. 

Not too long later he gets another one saying there's a new rumour that him, Jackson and Danny had a three-way because apparently Jackson _did_ get his man and he looks a lot like Stiles does right now. 

All in all? Stiles is absolutely fucked. 


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles decides to focus on his phone rather than his lesson, sinking into his chair as he clicks through each text. 

**Scott:** _Did you fuck Jackson? I thought you hated him???_  
**Scott:** _Dude you missed first and second period, Derek isn't gonna be happy - he wants us all to graduate remember?_

__

**Lydia:** _Stiles, did you and Jackson finally address the sexual tension between the two of you or is it just a rumour? Also, you can borrow my notes if you teach me how to dance in heels like that._

**Danny:** _I heard we had a threesome. Didn't really get much input from you but thanks for turning up. Also tell Jackson he owes me $10 because you fucked Derek before the weekend was out._

__

**Erica:** _YOU HAD SEX WITH DOUCHE-FACE??!! I NEED DETAILS BATMAN!!!_

**Boyd:** _Congrats._

He laughs quietly as he reads his messages, he has to cover up a laugh with a cough though when he gets to Isaac's notification. Apparently the pup _was_ home last night and heard more than he bargained for. 

**Isaac:** _dude why are you here so late? derek isn't gonna let you in._  
**Isaac:** _why the fuck did he open the door._  
**Isaac:** _what is going on down there?_  
**Isaac:** _OH. oh god please stop I AM AWAKE YOU FUCK_  
**Isaac:** _why couldn't you stay downstairs... i don't want to hear you guys fucking, i'm going to kill you in the morning._  
**Isaac:** _fuck this i'm going to scott's._  
**Isaac:** _so everyone at school thinks you boned jackson and danny but i know for a fact you were at our place last night. scott didn't believe me when i told him you fucked derek - he said you didn't have the guts to confess, clearly he hasn't seen you yet - but he believes you had a threeway with jackson and danny, so that's something at least?  
_

__Stiles would feel sorry for the guy if he didn't know Isaac would get him back any way he can._ _

__He's a little offended that his best bud doesn't believe he'd confess to Derek! ... I mean he hasn't yet, but he totally will! And yeah okay it was Jackson who sent the risky text to Derek but it was Stiles who did the sex, okay!_ _

__Jackson tapping his desk is what alerts him that the lesson has ended, he'd been to absorbed in reading his texts to notice that the rest of the class had filed out. He hadn't replied to any of the messages, there isn't really a point when he'll see them all in five minutes._ _

__He did shoot a quick text to Lydia saying thank you for the notes and that she's a goddess though, because Lydia's notes are next level and he's not passing that opportunity up thanks._ _

__"You are aware of the situation you just put us in right?" Jackson sighs and hands Stiles his bag. "You left your shit at Danny's, you're welcome by the way." he rolls his eyes when Stiles kisses his bag and hugs it to his chest._ _

__When Stiles is happy that his bag feels loved again he falls into step with Jackson as they walk to the cafeteria. "Hey, I'm not the one who fucked Danny and I gave you your shirt back in one piece! I could have kept it or had Derek shred it."_ _

__"No you just fucked Derek instead and came covered in the evidence - literally Stiles, you _reek_ of Alpha spunk - and then give me my shirt back in front of the whole class, rather than you know leaving it in my locker at lacrosse" Jackson raises his eyebrow at his point and Stiles can't really say anything because that would have been a way better plan. Not that he's gonna tell Jackson that. _ _

__Stiles crosses his arms and pouts, "I didn't ask for this! ... Okay, well I kind of did ask him to mark me but I didn't mean like this okay!" he hears Jackson scoff at him and Stiles ends up pouting even more and mumbling. "Well maybe I did mean like this, but I didn't think he'd actually do it. He didn't have to do that and the biting, even though it was amazing and actually I really wanted him to do it more but I wasn't expecting him to even fuck me, or even let me in the loft."_ _

__"Stiles shut up before I tell Isaac you had sex in his bed and he rips your face off and makes a scarf out of it!" Jackson shocks him out his monologue and he clutches his chest, staring in mock disgust at him._ _

__"Dude, for someone who got majorly laid last night, that was dark." The two continue chatting until they enter the cafeteria, the noise level dies to whispers and it's an eerie feeling when somewhere full of life goes almost silent and everyone is staring at you._ _

__He nearly takes the step backward and back out of the doors but Jackson tugs him forward before he has the chance. "Danny's mom cooked us all lunch, you can't leave." He hates how much that sentence has power over him. Danny's mom's cooking is freaking amazing!_ _

__"It better be the pasta otherwise I'm leaving..." Stiles lets himself be dragged into the cafeteria and plops himself down onto their table, ignoring the way the pack is staring at him._ _

__Or well he tries to for the whole two seconds they were silent._ _

__"So are you three fucking or not?" is the clearest thing he hears over the shouts, he turns to Erica to glare at her. "What? The whole school is talking about it, I need to know Batman."_ _

__"Not that it's any of your business but yeah i'm currently in a relationship with Danny and there is sex involved, thanks for asking. No we did not have three-way with Stiles, he was already preoccupied." Jackson explains, which keeps everyone quiet enough for a good few minute for Stiles to shovel pasta into his mouth._ _

__"I leave you guys for the night and you already started dating? Lucky bastards." Stiles grumbles around a forkful of food, Danny just laughs at him and shrugs._ _

__Scott eyebrows are furrowing together so much Stiles thinks he'll have a uni-brow soon if he's not careful. "So if you weren't with these two but you clearly had sex, who were you with?"_ _

__"Danny tell your mom I love her and that I'm coming over for dinner soon and I might propose." Stiles hands the tupperware back to Danny having demolished the food inside it._ _

__"Pretty sure she rejecting you the first time you asked but okay, she asked you and Jackson to come over anyways." he shrugs but frowns for a second before bringing up something Stiles' had said earlier. "Wait, did you not clear things up between you two?"_ _

__"No... We just had mind blowing sex instead." Stiles sighs and lets his head hit the table. "I still have no idea what's happening."_ _

__Scott knocks on the table and pulls Stiles' head back up. "Uh, hello? I asked a question, who were you with?" "He doesn't have to tell you, you know." Jackson swats Scott's hand away and everyone stares at them again, clearly weirded out by the new friendship between them._ _

__Lydia huffs out and smiles sweetly "Actually he does, because when I texted him this morning about the sexual tension between you guys he said that it had been solved - but you're saying he did not in fact solve it because he wasn't having sex with either of you." She raises her eyebrows while she waits for an answer._ _

__"Not that any of you seem to listen to me, but I did tell you who he slept with Scott and you said that he didn't have the guts to confess, which seems like he didn't so point for you, but he did have sex with the guy so point taken away." Isaac speaks up above everyone. "I'd give you a point Stiles but you woke me up in the middle of the night to hear you having sex with Derek so I really can't give it you because I'm currently plotting how to kill you without Derek killing me afterwards."_ _

__Everyone simultaneously goes from staring at Isaac to gawking at Stiles. He'd really love it if he had the power to sink into the floor and disappear right now._ _

___**"YOU HAD SEX WITH DEREK?!"**_ Scott and Erica shout at the same time, Boyd just nods at him - he's guessing he's reiterating his earlier congratulations text - and Lydia puts down her phone and purses her lips at him. _ _

__"Well at least you fixed the sexual tension somewhere, I approve of him just don't get hurt and don't hurt him, okay Stiles?" they share a quick nod and a promise to talk things through later before she grabs her bag and heads off to do who knows what._ _

__He then proceeds to tune out the next ten minutes of Erica and Scott shouting at him to "give them details" and to "explain why he was having sex with Derek" and "why did Isaac know" and "what's with the dancing?"_ _

__He manages to send a quick text to Derek saying: _I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want to be able to leave the bed this morning. Well you clearly didn't follow through since I'm suffering in the cafeteria instead of napping with a sexy Alpha next to me.__ _


	11. Chapter 11

"First of all, if any of you tried using your noses you would have been able to scent it a mile off - even through the mass of people in here." Jackson sighs, shoving Stiles away from him playfully. "The dude reeks of Derek and not in a good way, no offence Stiles but you do smell like a cum rag." 

"Uh, all offence taken?" Stiles dramatically raises a hand against his heart and proceeds to drape himself across Jackson. "Have you been sniffing cum rags, Jackson? Didn't know that was your kink, also deal with it." the two of them bicker at each other as Jackson tries to push Stiles off him and Stiles continues to lean all of his body weight on him. 

"You know if you wanted to stop the rumours you're going a shit way about it." Isaac points out, "Pretty sure the entire school and the next town over will know you guys are fucking." He raises a brow at them when they stop play fighting to listen to him. 

Stiles ends up with his left hand pushing away Jackson's right hand so he can drape his torso against him and his right arm wrapped around Jackson's neck, while Jackson's right hand is tangled in Stiles' hair. "You mean they'll _think_ we're fucking." 

Stiles notices Erica taking photos so he sticks his tongue out at her and tries to pull away but seeing as Jackson still had a firm grip on his hair he ended up being tugged right back to him... he may or may not have whimpered quietly, if anyone noticed they didn't show it - apart from Erica who snickered behind her phone. 

Plus Jackson, who raised his eyebrows at him and softly running his fingers through Stiles' hair. "Sore spot?" he asks and Stiles can't even think about pulling away now. 

He lets his weight fall on Jackson again, head resting on his shoulder and groaning into it. "Magic fingers..." he lifts up a hand in Danny's direction and receives a high five. "A couple weeks ago, I might have questioned your dating choices but now I wholeheartedly agree with it." 

He smiles when he hears Jackson scoff at him but his hands don't stop massaging so Stiles' thinks they're friendship has improved like one hundred and ten percent! 

"Can we go back to the bit where you haven't sorted out shit?" Danny asks and Stiles looks up at him with a pout, "Yes we have to Stiles, don't give me that look." 

Jackson turns him around so Stiles' back is resting against his chest and Stiles lifts his hand back up to his head. "Fine, well like I said we had mind blowing sex - gave Isaac a ton of material for his wank bank - then we woke up, showered and I came here." 

"Again, thank you for that." Isaac throws his plastic fork at him from his lunch, it just gets thrown right back though. "I hope Derek cleans the loft..." 

"What happened in the shower?" Erica is leaning forward and staring at Stiles like he's her new favourite tv show. 

Stiles' flicks her nose gently and sighs, "He took care of me? He washed my hair, gave me a massage and then we dried off and I left." he shrugs and bites his nail. "He didn't really say anything, just passed me my bag on the way out and smirked." 

"So how are we supposed to handle this when we all come over tonight? Or did you forget that it's a Monday?" Scott asks and the whole group turns to look at him and then slowly back to Stiles who's sitting their opened mouthed. 

He falls forward and is expecting his head to hit the cold hard surface of the cafeteria table but Danny had put his hand down so all Stiles got was a soft thump and not the knock to the head he wanted. 

He stays on Danny's hand for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and sitting back up. "We do nothing. We continue as normal, if you've texted Derek about it then that's okay but we just don't mention it at the loft okay? It didn't happen until I figure shit out." 

Everyone nods in agreement and the bell rings signalling there next class. "See you at lacrosse Stiles! " Scott waves as he takes off with with some of the others to whatever class they have next, Stiles thinks it's Geography, while he, Jackson, Danny and Isaac head off in the opposite direction for English. 

When they arrive at the class the teacher had announced it a self study period and left the room, no excuse or anything he just walked out. The four of them just shrugged and sat down in their seats anyways, they might as well stay here and do nothing rather than going to the other side of the school to the library. 

"Hey look it's the power couple! So who fucked who?" A male shouts out from the back of the room grabbing their attention. Stiles can visibly see the anger pouring out of Jackson but Danny places a hand on his shoulder and he calms down. 

The guy, Stiles remembers is called Ryan speaks up again, "Did you bend over and take it like a good boy Stiles? Or did Jackson take it up the ass instead?" Stiles just smiles smirks and walks over to him. 

"I'm not here to deal with your internalised homophobia Ryan, but I distinctly remember it not being me who _'took it like a good boy'_ when you came over last week." He runs his hand across Ryan's cheek watching and feeling it flare up in embarrassment. 

"Don't expect me to sleep with you ever again if you act like an absolute wank stain out of the bedroom." He stands back up and glares at the idiot in front of him. "Apologise." 

Ryan ducks his head but apologises loud and clear, "Sorry Stiles, won't happen again." Stiles nods and taps the chair with his foot so Ryan looks at him. 

"It's alright man, seriously though maybe try talking to someone about how you feel? It's not bad or wrong to be gay and you shouldn't feel shitty for it either. I'm here if you need someone. " Stiles smiles and turns to the rest of the class. "Any one of you try saying shit to him or anyone else about someones sexuality, you'll find yourself volunteering for cleaning up dog shit in the park and possibly a call to your parents about how I'm concerned of your drug addiction." 

He grins at the class before sitting back down with the guys. "What? I'm not gonna go off at a guy clearly struggling with himself." he pulls out his phone and slides down his seat to get comfy. "Besides you can't solve homophobia with violence, even though it would be satisfying to punch some people in the face." 

"Plus he's an alright guy and not too shabby in bed." he shrugs and winks at them, listening to the laughs of his friends as they call him an idiot. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

When they reach the locker rooms for lacrosse practice he's pretty sure the entire team is staring at him, Jackson and Danny. 

Thankfully he's used to being stared at, being the clumsy mess that he is, so he just strips off his clothes and shoves them into his locker. He feels a weird sort of pride when he gets a couple wolf whistles and pulls on his uniform and yep he was right when he thought his shorts wouldn't hide the mess of his thighs. 

"Wow, Derek really did a number on you huh?" Danny leans on the locker next to him and surveys the damage. "No idea how you've been moving all day with the way your ass looks, it's bruised purple Stiles. Purple." 

Stiles reaches into his bag and shakes a bottle in response. "Always keep a bottle of pain meds on you Danny, it's a life rule." He takes two more and washes it down with the last of his water before he refills his water bottle. 

"Don't pass out on the field Stilinski, I'm not carry you off." Jackson joins them as they walk out together. "You asked for all those marks as I hear it." Jackson expertly dodges the punch Stiles throws at him and the two more that follow it. 

"Get your asses on the field now! This is a practice match with another team, the snake whatever's! Don't disappoint me Bilinski, you're playing!" Coach screams from the bleachers and Stiles deflates with a huge sigh. 

Jackson has to drag him along so he doesn't turn around and run away. "The one day I want Coach to not notice me, he wants me to play, unbelievable." He tugs on his helmet and grumbles to himself as he lines up with the rest of the team. 

The first half an hour goes fine enough, the scores rally back and forth but Beacon Hills manages to pull forward and keep it's lead. It's thirty five minutes in when Stiles is making a run for it to the other side of the field when someone slams into his side knocking the air out of him and slamming him into the ground. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry! Stiles babe, please don't be knocked out." a voice calls out and suddenly there's hands removing his helmet and running across his face, lightly slapping him awake. He can hear other people shouting his name and he's pretty sure Jackson is shouting at the dude helping him. 

"Ugh, I'm alright just give me a minute to breathe." he manages to grunt out and his hand is pulled to the guys chest, a steady hand falling against his own. 

"Breathe with me babe, come on we've done this before, just like when you fell off the bed that one time." Stiles smiles at the memory and breathes along with the guy helping him, who he now recognises as one of the guys from the other team - who he guess tackled him - and they'd met up a few times after one of their official matches. 

When his breathing is back to normal and his chest doesn't feel like it might collapse he opens his eyes and taps his friend's hand. "Thanks Q, I'm alright now." He pushes himself off the ground and waits for his balance to return. "Did you somehow put on even more muscle? Felt like a damn train hit me." 

"You know how it is with us giants" he winked and hugged Stiles into his side. "Besides I have it on good authority that you like my muscles, so come on let's get back to the game, we can catch up later yeah?" 

"I think I might sit out, you've given me a legitimate reason to bail." Stiles smirks and they head for the benches. "Sorry Coach, gonna swap out!" he taps some first year on their shoulder, watching their face light up as they run onto the field and looking genuinely happy to have Coach screaming at them. 

"Aside from the hickeys and other bruises you're covered in? Someone had a great night and didn't invite me." Q laughs and helps him sit down, "I gotta get back to the game but rest up babe, don't fall off the bench!" he pats Stiles' head and runs back out to join the game. 

Stiles' is just honestly happy to be able to sit down. He texts Derek to complain that he's all sore and everyone in lacrosse keeps staring at the bruises. 

**Stiles:** Q knocked me on my ass. I hate this game.  
**Stiles:** What do you do when we're not around? Chase bunnies?  
**Stiles:** Do you binge watch Netflix? Do those weird doorway workouts and freak out your neighbours?  
**Stiles:** Fine ignore me Sourwolf. I'll just sit here in pain, watching Jackson try to dodge Q and fail.  
**Stiles:** Wow i'm really loving this chat we're having Derek, best one yet. Such a conversationalist. 

**Derek:** you love lacrosse. 

**Stiles:** Not the point. Kindly return to ignoring me. 

**Derek:** it's not my fault you're not in bed by the way 

**Stiles:** ????!!! 

**Derek:** you could have stayed in it, all I said was you're missing first period. never said you had to go to it. 

**Stiles:** .... Fuck 

Stiles puts his phone down and glares into the sun, because he's an idiot who could have been having sex with Derek all day but instead he went to class and got his ass beat in lacrosse. 

Plus he still doesn't know how he's going to react to seeing Derek face to face... with the rest of the pack. In the loft. Where he got laid like 6 hours ago. 

Maybe he won't go. 

// Okay so not entirely sure where I was going with this chapter sorry!


End file.
